


Family Reunion

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [29]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Matchmaking, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: “When I said I wanted to meet your family,” Jenny quipped, “this wasn’t what I had in mind.”  An alien time capsule sends Jenny and Vastra back in time.Prompt: Time Travel AUPairing: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> beta by imaginary_golux

“The next time you say ‘oh, don’t worry, I’m sure this time capsule is inoperative,’ I’m reminding you of this,” Jenny threatened her wife. “Now we’re stuck god-knows-when until Strax can get in touch with the Doctor, and I don’t like the feel of this place.”

“Let’s at least explore a little,” Vastra cajoled her. “...not that we can’t find other occupations to amuse ourselves.” Seeing the unhappy look on her love’s face, one of her talons toyed with the top button on Jenny’s waistcoat.

“Is there a time-travel equivalent for the mile-high club?” Jenny wondered. Vastra’s answer was lost as a loud banging on the outside of the capsule drowned out any sound. “If we get killed by cavemen, or security robots…” Both women reached for their swords. They strained their ears for the muffled conversation outside; then, suddenly, with a hiss, the capsule opened.

“Intruders!” hissed a female Silurian. Then recognizing Vastra as one of her own, she lowered her weapon. Behind her, a handful of masked soldiers mirrored her movement and a male scientist rushed up. “Who are you? You bear the scent of our clan, but I do not recognize you.”

“My name is--wait.” Vastra looked from the scientist to the warrior, and back. “I know both you, from old holograms! You are Xerxes, and you Irina. And I...I am your daughter’s daughter.”

“When I said I wanted to meet your family,” Jenny quipped, “this wasn’t what I had in mind. Either the actual time-travel, or the about to have sex part.”

“Who is this ape?” Irina snapped, taking no heed of Jenny or her words. “And why is it dressed so strangely?”

“This ape is my wife,” Vastra boasted. The soldiers raised their weapons again. “Oh, for pity’s sake, we’re from millions of years in future. It isn’t a big deal.”

“Yes, yes, practice your abominations on your own time.” Irina snapped her fingers. “Xerxes, is what she says possible?”

“Well, theoretically--I mean, some of my colleagues have been performing some _very_ intriguing research which suggests--Ahem.” He cut himself off at Irina’s glare. “What I find difficult to believe is that you marry me and we have children together.”

“It’s a great love story,” Vastra assured them. “Mother used to tell me about it, even before I lost my egg teeth.” Her eyes went dewy as Jenny, convinced something was off, frowned.

“Anyway, I really don’t think you’d be able to convince _us_ that the two of you are too different.” Jenny pointed out.

“Hold your tongue, ape!” Irina barked, still considering Xerxes.

“That’s your granddaughter in law,” Vastra reminded her, hand back on her sword hilt.

“Which is why I am not ordering this one to vivisect her.”

“Ooo, I’m up from ‘it’ to ‘her.’” Jenny waved her fingers in mock-astonishment. “This time next week we’ll all be sittin’ ‘round the table reading the gossip columns together.” The uneasy feeling that had been dogging Jenny since they arrived reared its head. “Vastra? Please tell me we’re not going to have to stay until we’ve played matchmaker for your grandparents?”


End file.
